The Devil's Knight
by runningYODA
Summary: Whisked away from one of the battle fields, Lily is captured and taken prisoner by the Death Eaters. Battered and bruise, she is handed off to the grandson of her captor, Scorpius Malfoy, as an award.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

_**The Devil's Knight**_

**Prologue: The Silver Eye Stranger**

"Lily… Please, where not suppose to be out here… Your mother will kill us if she finds out!" Alice panted. She pushed back the tiny blonde hairs that had fallen into her eyes. Leaves and mud covered her pink jacket and jeans. The young fourteen year old looked around, looking for the girl that had just been in front of her.

"Lily," Alice cried, frustrated. The trees around her remained motionless; an owl hooted. "Lily," Alice whispered; her eyes shifting back and forth as she took a step back. A twigged snapped. Alice gulped as she reached into her pocket and pulled out her wand. The gray ash rattled in Alice's hand. A hand grasped Alice around her shoulder, tugging her backwards.

"Let go!" Alice shrieked. She spun around, holding her wand at the ready to attack.

"Got you."

Alice turned to look into a pair of emerald eyes that dance with laughter. Lily, at sixteen years old, all ready stood six inches taller than Alice. Her long, red curls were pulled back; she watched Alice with a grin on her face. She was wearing a pair of jeans and a sweater. The tips of her nose and ears were red from the cold nip in the October breeze.

"You git." Alice yelled she hit Lily on her shoulder.

"Oh, come on Alice." Lily giggled. "You should have seen the look on your face—"

Lily grabbed Alice's wrist and pulled her behind a big Pine tree. Crouching down, Lily pulled her wand out; she peeked through the branches.

"Oh, Ha-Ha-Ha, you're not going to trick me again, Lily Potter." Alice said, emphasizing each word. Lily wrapped her right arm around Alice's shoulders and covered Alice's mouth. Gulping, she looked through the tree branches with wide, petrified eyes. Fifty meters away, three men dressed in black coats gathered under a tall tree. One of them stood shorter than the other two. They stood tall, like soldiers. Two of them stood closer to each other; the other stood a little bit farther away. All of them wore silver mask, decorated in different patterns. Lily knew what they were from her parent's stories: Death Eaters. And they were standing in the middle of the path that led home.

"Lily," Alice whispered; Lily wouldn't have heard her if her voice hadn't cracked on the "y."

"Will be fine, Alice." Lily tried to reassure her, but Lily could feel the sinking doubt of dread and hopelessness slide down her throat and land in her stomach. A plan formed quickly in her head.

"Alice, when I tell you to, you're going to run home. Don't turn back. Promise me, Alice. Just keep running until you get home and then send my parents back."

"Bloody hell, Lily, no—."

"Promise me, Alice." Lily hissed, shaking Alice by her shoulders; Lily stressed each word, hoping to get her concern and demand across to the younger girl. The latter looked at the three dark figures and then back at Lily.

"I promise." She whimpered. Lily pulled her in and gave her a quick hug.

"Wish me luck." Lily murmured. Her left hand tightened around wand. Gathering herself up on her feet, she pushed herself on the ground and stood up. Taking a deep breath, she sprinted out to the tree's cover and ran up a hill; she was visible to anyone around.

"Hey, is it just me or does Voldemort get uglier every year!" Lily yelled; her wand was pointed straight at the three men. The turned instantly around, pointing their own wands at Lily. A yellow curse erupted out of the end of Lily's wand and flew through the air. Lily spun around, not waiting to see if the curse hit any of them. She sprinted up the hill; her muscles screaming in protest. She glanced over her shoulder. Two of them were following her. The other lay on the ground, obviously hit by Lily's curse. She decked under a tree branch and ran over to the rock formation that led to the river and waterfall. Lily stopped once she reached a rock and looked back. Both of them were still chasing her.

"Run Alice!" Lily screamed.

"Damn it!" One of the Death Eaters cried. "You stay on her. I'll go back for the other one."

Lily pushed herself of the rock and continued down the path. As she got farther down, the path became wet from spray coming off the waterfall. Lily slipped; she braced herself against a rock next to her. The rock, only inches away from where her fingers were, was hit by a blue curse. It burned to a crisp in a matter of seconds. Lily peeked over her shoulder. The black figure was getting closer to her. She pushed herself off the rock and continued farther down. Her clothes and hair were now drenched and clinging to her body. Water splashed up and soaked her shoes. She had reached the bottom of the path; there was only one place to go: the river.

"There's no where left to go, Mud-blood."

Lily turned around to face the figure; he was now a few feet from her. He had replaced his mask upon his face once more.

"Stupefy."

He stopped the curse with a flick of his wand.

"Is that really the best you can do? The _Great Harry Potter's Daughter_ can perform a simple stunning spell. The Dark Lord will get a good laugh at this." The man chuckled; he stepped closer. Lily made a jump towards the river. She felt a pair of hands grab her around the waist. She was thrown against the ground. She struggled as the man crawled on top of Lily; she flung her arms and legs wildly. He grabbed both of her hands, restraining them above her head. Her wand had fallen out of her hand during the fight. She could feel the handle digging into her hip.

"Now then," the man grunted. Lily looked up at him. His mask had fallen off. She stared up into a pair of stormy, silver eyes. His blonde hair laid flat against his head. Lily's eyes trailed down his face to see his sneer grow wider and his strong jaw. Her eyes flashed back up to his.

"Let me go!" Lily hissed, kicking her legs that were pinned under his.

"You think I'm simply going to let you go because you demand it?" He chuckled once more.

"Fine," Lily grunted between clenched teeth. "Let me go, _please_?"

He tore his eyes away from hers and reached for her wand. Lily grabbed the rock that was next to her hand and launched herself forward. The rock collided with the man's chin. As Lily pulled away, she could see the blood already running from the cut. He jumped off her. Lily scrambled to her feet, grabbing her wand as she stood; he pointed his wand at her with one hand while the other rubbed against his chin. He pulled back his hand and glanced at the blood.

"You are a feisty one." He remarked.

"Lily!"

Lily turned around. Her father was running down the path, his wand pointed at Lily and the young man. Lily twisted around once more, her wand held high. It was pointed at a cloud of swirling, black smoke. Her head spun back and forth looking for the young man.

"Lily, are you all right?" Lily was spun around. Her father held her away from himself, looking her up and down. Lily nodded her head; tears formed in her eyes as the adrenaline began to wear off. Harry pulled his daughter close to him, wrapping his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her brow, stroking her hair; all the while his eyes scanned the area around him, looking for the vanishing Death Eater. Lily gripped her father tighter as tears began to fall down her cheeks. It would be the first night she dreamt about the silver eyed stranger.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Story Plot Three Won. Thank you to all of you who voted. I hope to have the next chapter up by Saturday, but no promises. And the other chapters will be about twice as long as this was. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 2: Three Years Later**

**Previously on ****The Devils' Knight:**

"_Lily!"_

_Lily turned around. Her father was running down the path, his wand pointed at Lily and the young man. Lily twisted around once more, her wand held high. It was pointed at a cloud of swirling, black smoke. Her head spun back and forth looking for the young man. _

"_Lily, are you all right?" Lily was spun around. Her father held her away from himself, looking her up and down. Lily nodded her head; tears forming in her eyes as the adrenaline began to wear off. Harry pulled his daughter close to him, wrapping his arms around her. He placed a kiss on her brow, stroking her hair; all the while his eyes scanned the area around him, looking for the vanishing Death Eater. Lily gripped her father tighter as tears began to fall down her cheeks. That was the first night she dreamt about the silver eyed stranger._

* * *

><p>The constant downpour of rain was all Lily could see. The cold, deserted alleys were pitch black except when a flash of lightning would illuminate the sky. Water flowed down the street along the curb. Pieces of debris floated along swirling around Lily's feet. In the glow from the street lamp, she could see a rat scurry ahead.<p>

"James." Lily warned, pointing at the rodent. James pointed his own wand at the rodent. With a flick of his wrist, a bright yellow light lit up the alley and hit the rat. The rat stopped, frozen midstride, and then he kept moving as if James' charm had never hit him.

"It's all right," James called silently to her. "It isn't him."

Lily looked ahead of her and then behind. No one was there. No one was following them. Yet.

"Lumos." James muttered. His face looked worn and tired; his clothes dripping wet. Lily didn't feel any better herself. Tired, cold, hungry, and sore, she hadn't been home in almost a week. This would be the last mission she would carry out this month. An entire month of whatever she pleased to do at home after seven months of missions and assignments.

James moved ahead farther in to Diagon Alley. The buildings and apartments that surrounded her were very different from the ones in her parent's stories. Instead of the grand, colorful, and crowded town they had known was a deserted, broken, and pallid town. Windows were nailed shut with wooden boards. No light could be found as she made her way down the road.

"James," Lily whispered; she stared up at the rotten and faded sign above the door.

_Mr. Ollivander's Wands_

_Since 327 B.C._

She brushed past her brother and into the store. The door opened without protest; one of the hinges had come unhooked. Boxes were thrown around the room. Old copies of the _Daily Prophet_ laid crumpled across the floor.

"It seems so different from Dad's stories." Lily murmured. She walked over to one of the shelves near the door. Boxes were shoved hastily into the open space. Someone had been there recently. Lily reached out for one of them. The damp paper smudged as she picked it up. The cover crumpled apart in her fingers as she took it off. The scrapes of paper landed with a dull thud on the floor. Inside laid a single wand. It was black and twisted, as if two vines of thorns were taken together and coiled into one.

Lily jumped as a hand came down on her shoulder. She dropped the box; it fell slowly to the ground. It landed softly against the ground sending dust into the air. Lily looked behind her. James' hand was still on her shoulder, but he was looking away from her. She followed his gaze to the alley way. She could see a light coming towards them through the sullied and polluted windows. As the light drew closer, he became more distinct. His navy blue robes danced around him. His face was long and pale, and his hair fell in his face like dry, black strings. Lily held her breath while he walked pasted the front door of Ollivander's, only twenty feet away from her. James hand dropped from her shoulder; he lifted his wand and moved towards the door. Lily pulled out of her own jacket and followed him.

Slowly, the two of them walked out of the abandoned building and into the alley, pursuing the man. Lily felt her heart beat faster; they were getting closer. James stepped on a piece of glass from the broken window above them. The hard crunch made Lily grown still. The man also. Lily grabbed the back of James' robes and pulled him into a doorway. She hid herself in her brother's robes; her head resting against his chest, waiting for the man to turn around and curse them. She could fell her brother's heart beat growing rapid under her cheek.

"It's all right," James spoke so quietly that Lily could barely hear him. "He kept going."

Lily lifted her head away from James' chest. Looking through the rotten door, she could see robes cast upon shelves and hangers; cloth littered the floor. Cobwebs decorated the walls, and a bird's nest was resting above the light fixture.

"Come on." James mumbled. She followed him down the alley; she began counting to herself. Seven hundred and forty three steps later, they followed the man into a building. It was different from the ones that surrounded it. The door was still connected on both hinges. All the windows remained intact, and a small, flickering light could be seen in the upstairs window.

"James, I have," Lily whispered as she stepped over a dead cat that lay on the floor. Its black fur was matted together with mud. His mouth was closed causing Lily to say a silent pray of gratitude. "A bad feeling about this."

"So do I."

They made their way to the farthest end in the room and walked up the creaking staircase. She could once again see the flickering light peeking out from under the closed door. Her breath quickened when James' hand closed around the doorknob and turned. Her shaky breath and the rusty clink of the door handle was the only noise in hallway.

James tapped the door gently and raised his hand, entering the room. Inching her feet forward, Lily trailed into the room behind him. He sat on a green and faded moth eaten sofa. His navy robes fell to the ground around him. He pushed back the black stringy hair and smiled; his teeth were crooked and yellow.

"Good evening, Potters," he declared; he winked at Lily before he drank from the mug in his hand.

"You said you know the location of their Head-quarters." James said, ignoring his greeting.

"Maybe," he replied. He ran his finger along the edge of the mug and then took another swallow. "It will cost you."

"How much?" James asked through gritted teeth.

"Seven hundred galleons," his eyes ran up and down Lily's body. He began rubbing his chin in thought. "And the girl."

"No." James said; Lily saw him glance at her and then back at the man.

"All right, all right, a kiss then—"

"You'll do it for two hundred. _Nothing_ more." Lily declared. He looked ready to protest until he looked at Lily's wand.

"Yes, fine," he agreed reluctantly. "Two hundred."

"Lead the way," James replied. He waved his hand towards the door, waiting. The man stood up from the sofa and to the door. His eyes flickered over Lily once more before he left. Lily flicked her wand at the candle and trailed after the two of them down the stairs. She felt herself looking around constantly as they walked along the alleys. The man refused to shut his mouth even after James' warning. Lily had come to the conclusion that he loved to hear the sound of his own voice.

"I use to own that building…She always knew how to do things like that…Before his lot came along…"

Soon they were no longer inside the confines of Diagon Alley. A dark gray and ominous fog had closed in around them.

"It's not far now," the man cried happily. "Just beyond the trees."

"What trees?" Lily asked James; they picked up their pace to stick with the man. Dark figures began to appear all around: tall, short, skinny, fat…Lily grew calm when she realized that the figures surronding her were trees. The forest was growing thicker as the traveled farther in. Lily's head spun around when she heard a twig snap.

"Lumos."

Nothing was there. No deer. No rabbit. Nothing.

She twisted around and ran towards her brother. He was arguing with the man. He claimed to be lost and would need a few moments to find out where he was. Lily heard another twig snap. It came from in front of them this time.

"James," Lily warned.

"I heard it." James replied. He turned away from the man and to the forest.

"They're late." The man muttered unhappily. Lily spun at him. Her wand pointing into his chest, she peered at him. His eyes widen in surprise when Lily turned to him; his arms rose slightly.

"Who is late?" Lily asked, enunciating each word. He glance at something over Lily's shoulder and smiled.

"They are."

Lily turned around. Four tall cloaked figures were walking towards them. Each of them wore a silver mask decorated in different designs. Death Eaters.

"Stupefy." James yelled. The curse hit one of them squarely in the chest. "Run Lily." They both ran. Jumping over fallen branches, dodging spells, and sending curse back at their attackers. She followed James across a thick and wide tree that lay like a bridge over a river. She had to remind herself not to look down at the rushing water below as she crossed. She sent a curse flying backwards. The blue curse hit him in the leg. He fell into the river and didn't reemerge. She followed her brother until he stopped behind a rock. He grabbed Lily's shoulder bring her close. Her ear tickled as he whispered against her temple.

"When I disappear behind that line of maples," James pointed a close line of maple trees. "Apparate home! I love you." He placed a quick kiss against her head before he left. Running away from her, he sent a curse back at the two remaining Death Eaters. Lily watched as he jumped over a bush and disappeared.

"Expelliarmus!"

Lily felt her wand leave her hand. She watched it soar through the air and land on dewy grass next to a black, shiny shoe. Her eyes trailed up until she was looking into the silver mask. He let out a laugh that made Lily shiver. Bending down he grabbed Lily's wand, he twirled it in his fingers. He walked closer to her; she backed away from him, stopping only when her back slammed against the rock behind her. He continued to walk closer until there was barely a foot separating them.

"Well, aren't you a pretty one." He picked up a piece of her hair; bending down he smelt it. She waited until he was far enough down and kicked him. She pushed him away by his shoulders and ran. She had ran past four trees when she heard him yell.

"Pertrificus Totalus."

She felt her muscles grow stiff. Her legs gave out beneath her, and she fell forward. She wanted to groan in pain but no noise came out of her mouth. A toe poked into her hip and pushed her over. She stared up at the Death Eater once more. He pulled away his mask, smiling. Lines were etched along his features. His long platinum hair was pulled back but few pieces fell around him face. He stared down at Lily with a smile on his face. Lily felt her heart stop when she saw his eyes. Gray swirling orbs, like the ones she had seen three years ago in a situation much like this one.

"What you got there, Malfoy?" Lily heard a voice yell.

"A Weasley by the looks of it." Malfoy replied. The other Death Eater drew closer and looked down at Lily. He stopped when his eyes landed on her face. He staggered forward and rested himself against a tree, still looking down at her.

"That's…I can't believe it…But she couldn't…I thought they only had the three boys…" The man mumbled to himself.

"Get out with it." Malfoy grumbled. "Who is it?"

"Lily Potter, Harry Potter's daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Have a safe and happy new year. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 3: The Destruction of Hope**

**Previously on ****The Devils' Knight:**

"_What you got there, Malfoy?" Lily heard a voice yell. _

"_A Weasley by the looks of it." Malfoy replied. The other Death Eater drew closer and looked down at Lily. He stopped when his eyes landed on her face. He staggered forward and rested himself against a tree, still looking down at her. _

"_That's…I can't believe it…But she couldn't…I thought they only had the three boys…" The man mumbled to himself. _

"_Get out with it." Malfoy grumbled. "Who is it?"_

"_Lily Potter, Harry Potter's daughter."_

* * *

><p><em>Drip. Drop. Drip. Drop.<em>

Lily stared at the water droplets, watching them flow down the wall to land in a small puddle on the ground. She shivered as she let out a shaky breath; she could see her breath floating in the air like a white mist. The cold, stale air pulled and scratched at Lily's nose as she inhaled once more. She glanced around her cell; it was dark inside. She could barely see her hand in front of her face. The only source of light was from the candles that shone through the cages door.

"Where are they hiding?" a women screamed; the scream was harsh and violent. The voice echoed through the walls and surrounded Lily. She grew tense at hearing her voice. It was the voice that had haunted her dreams in this cold, stone walls.

"I don't k-know. I was…was alone-ne…" Another voice cried. It was quieter and filled with sorrow.

"You lie… I want to know where they are hiding!"

"Please, I don't know. I was alone…" the voice broke into sobs. "I was alone."

"Crusio."

Lily pulled her damped and thin blanket tighter around her as she listened to the prisoner scream. Laughter filled the air, and then footsteps. It had been like this every day for the past eleven days. They always came in groups of three. And she was always with them. Lily could see their outline through the caged door. The door moaned in protest as they pushed it open.

Their faces were illuminated by their wands as they walked in. She had seen the blonde before; he had brought Lily her daily meals: dirty water, bread crust, and dried meat. The young, dark haired man was new. His face was darker compared to the blonde man. He glanced around the room, never once looking at Lily. And then there she was. Her long black hair fell around her face. Her pale skin looked even whiter in her black skimpy robes. She smiled down at Lily, revealing her yellow teeth.

"Why if it isn't my new pet?" She giggled. She walked farther into the room and towards Lily. She stopped when her shoes were standing on the edge of Lily's blanket. She bent down towards Lily, her hand reaching out towards her.

"Are you ready to play today, pet?" She asked; the smile on her face grew bigger. The smile made her face grow strained with wrinkles. Her fingers gently brushed Lily's scarlet locks. Lily jerked her head away from her. The smile dropped.

"Maybe someone didn't learn their lesson last time." She growled; standing up, she pulled her wand from her robes and pointed it at Lily. The latter closed her eyes and silently waited for the pain.

"Malfoy would be greatly upset with you Parkinson," a voice spoke, breaking the silence. Lily peeked out between her eyelashes at the two people above her. The dark haired man had stepped closer to the woman. His face was calm and relaxed, but his fingers were wrapped tightly around Parkinson's wrist.

"If you were to damaged his…" He glanced down at Lily. His eyes roamed over her feet and up her body, "his _present_." Parkinson glanced down at Lily as well. Her eyes were burning with hatred.

"Very well, Goyle." Parkinson snapped her fingers at the blonde man. "And be careful, we wouldn't want Malfoy's precious present destroyed now would we?" She leered down at Lily as she walked out of the room.

"Get up, Mudblood." Goyle grunted; he pulled his wand out of his pocket and pointed it at the wall. A rusted chain was bolted to the wall. He flicked at it absentmindedly, watching Lily. Lily watched the chain. Link by link, it faded until it disappeared completely. The chain slowly began to disappear, snaking closer and closer to Lily until it was under her blanket; she could feel the heavy chain around her ankle disappear.

"I said get up, Mudblood." He walked over to her and grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up. She gave out a startled cry as she was pulled up onto her knees.

"Goyle, I suggest you let go of her."

"Or what Nott?" Goyle sneered, but released her hair. He glared at the man he called Nott. A slow and small smile grew over his ugly, dirty face. "Going to go tell Daddy?"

Nott stood there staring at Goyle; his face remained an unreadable conundrum. Walking past Goyle, he reached down and grabbed Lily by her arms. He was gentle as he pulled her up and onto her feet. Lily moaned softly when his hands began to grip her too tight. He pulled his hands away from her arms and wrapped her blanket more tightly around her; he never once looked at Lily as he helped her.

Turning to Goyle, he motioned towards the door. Goyle let out a cold bark.

"No wander she always went looking for other men. You were too soft on her." Goyle made a rude gesture with his hand. "I bet she liked it rough, didn't she."

Lily watched as Nott's fingers and knuckles grew white as they gripped his wand. The only color in his wand was from the blue veins. She listened to his ragged breathing, as if he was trying to control himself.

"I believe Mr. Malfoy wanted his present ready before the ceremony tonight." Nott muttered through gritted teeth. "I don't believe he will be pleased to find out that you are the reason his present was not properly prepared. Do you?"

"All right, all right," Goyle chuckled as he walked out of the room. Lily could feel his eyes watching her. She looked up at him. He stared down at her; it was the first time he actually was looking at Lily's face. His face was still just as calm as when he had first walked in, but his eyes were dancing with remorse and grief. He motioned towards the door. Lily walked out the door. Goyle was only feet in front of her. She could see a staircase at the end of the hallway. They walked past five more cells in the hallway. Lily stopped in front of the last cell by the staircase. A limp body laid inside; the still form let out a deep and long moan. She watched; she could feel the tears gathering in her eyes as she stared down at the helpless creature. She was startled when a hand gripped around her wrist and pulled her forward. Goyle leered down at her.

"Do as your master says or that will be you." Goyle chuckled; he pulled Lily closer to him and inhaled deeply. "But then again, you might be great fun for us humble ones if you don't please your knew master."

Lily closed her eyes and felt the tears roll down her cheeks. She had only guessed what they could want with her. She knew they would have killed her right away if they had no need of her. They didn't deal with hostages. She had learned that lesson at age nine, the day they sent back only a locket of Susan Bones' hair as proof. Death Eaters destroyed what was waste, and only preserved what they treasured and desired. She knew after two days of imprisonment, they didn't just want her for questioning, but for her to finally come to terms with what she was going to be forced to due sent her off the edge. The tears poured down her face as she let the impact of her future surround her.

* * *

><p>Lily stared at the dancing flames in front of her. She was in what she guessed was the kitchen. House Elves were running around. Some were carrying trays of food, some had articles of clothing, and some carried dirty dishes. It reminded Lily of home. The chaos that filled Burrow every day. The way her family lived.<p>

_Please let them be safe. _

She glanced at a little House Elf, barely big enough to carry around Lily's shoe. She was dressed in a torn and stained pillow case. She was the only House Elf that had paid any attention to Lily since Nott and Goyle had left her here. The House Elf peeked out at Lily over a pile of dirty sheets. The innocent act reminded Lily of Dobby. The stories her father had told her growing up of the House Elf that had saved his life had always been her favorite. She had named one of her kittens after the Elf, but was lost in one of the Death Eater raids.

James had hated the kitten. He said that the cat was always too curious, and that curiosity could kill you in times like this.

_Please James, please, be all right. _

She could still vividly recall watching him disappear behind the bush. Lily had come to terms with the fact that that memory might be that last one she would ever have of her brother.

"Miss…" a soft voice whispered. Lily looked in front of her, the direction of the voice. The small House Elf was standing in front of Lily. Her fingers were grasped together as she looked up at Lily. She gave Lily a small, timid smile. Lily waited patiently for her to continue.

"Pippa sent to help Miss to get ready for the ceremony." The House Elf replied. She turned around and began walking towards a door. Lily stood up on shaky legs and followed. The House Elves would sneak glances at her and Pippa as they walked by. Pippa stood up on her tip-toes and opened the door knob with both hands. She put both of her hands against the door and pushed it open. The room was dark. Lily took a hesitant step into the room.

Lily looked around the room bewildered, trying to find her way in the dark. She heard a snapping sound, and then the room was lit up. Candles around the room were burning. Pippa stood in the middle of the room, preparing what looked like a big sink.

"Miss can get dressed over here." Pippa spoke, pointing over at a screen in the corner. Lily walked over to the screen and peeked behind it. Nothing was hidden or waiting behind it. Stepping around, Lily began pulling away the icy and grimy clothes she still wore. It was then that she noticed she still wore her necklace. The first thing they did to her when they took her downstairs was removed her ring, her watch, her jacket, and most importantly they had taken her wand. Her jeans clung to her skin as she tugged them off.

"The bath is ready, Miss." Pippa announced. Lily peeked out behind the screen and scanned the room. She and Pippa were the only ones in there. Covering herself with her hands, she ran over to the container in the middle of the room and climbed in. The water smelt like rust, but it was warm. The tub was so small; Lily had to bend her knees all the way to her chest. Pippa held up a bottle and poured it into the water. Using her hands, Lily ran the water over her shoulders and face, trying to get warm. Lily watched as Pippa ran around the room. Grabbing more bottles of soap or throwing another log on the fire.

"Pippa," Lily spoke, talking to the House Elf for the first time.

"Yes, Miss," Pippa replied. She ran over to tub, grabbed a bottle, and poured it in the tub.

"May I ask you a question?"

"What would you like to know, Miss?" Pippa questioned. She levitated a pitcher over Lily's head and poured it gently over her hair.

"What is the ceremony for?" Lily inquired. Pippa's actions stilled; her eyes grew wide with fear. The empty pitcher remained over Lily's head as Pippa slowly recovered.

"The ceremony-" Pippa squeaked; she glanced down at her shaking hands. Lily lifted her hand out of the water and placed her hand on top of Pippa's, steadying them.

"Thank-k you-u, Miss…" Pippa whispered. She glanced around the room, even though they were the only two inside. "The ceremony is to honor the- the…He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named."

Lily felt her insides grow cold. Her stomach began to dance wildly in her abdomen. Butterflies flew up and down in her throat. And yet oddly, she felt the need to protect Pippa, and not herself.

"H-he will be here t-tonight?"

"No, Miss, No," Pippa replied, shaking her head; her ears flopped back and forth as she shook her head. "He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named never shows up for the ceremonies. Master Malfoy will be giving Young Master Malfoy a present tonight in honor of all the accomplishments he has performed for the…" She looked around the room once more and then back at Lily. She leaned up on her tip-toes and whispered in her ear, "the Death Eaters." Pippa began adding more soaps to the tub and busying herself with Lily's hair.

"Pippa," Lily whispered.

"Yes Miss," Pippa replied as she combed through Lily's long hair.

"Am I the present?"

Lily could tell her answer by the prolong silence, but her heart still fluttered dramatically when Pippa whispered a gentle yes.

_Knock. Knock._

Lily glanced at the door to see another House Elf walk in. This one was taller and bigger than Pippa was. He also wore a pillow case, but he wore a sock on his left foot. It was purple and looked quite new. He carried a black material in his hands. Pippa looked shocked when the House Elf entered the room.

"Patch must leave now. Patch must not see Miss in tub. Patch must leave." Pippa cried. She ran towards the House Elf and began pushing him towards the door.

"Hush Pippa," he ordered. Pippa looked ashamed as she stepped back; her head hanging down and her hands behind her back. He walked over to the screen and placed the black material behind it. He walked back towards the door and stopped to give Pippa an order.

"Master Malfoy wants her ready in thirty minutes. I won't cover for you again." He walked out of the door, leaving a very embarrassed and sad House Elf behind. Pippa walked over to the tub and picked up a towel. She held it up for Lily.

Lily felt sad to be stepping out of the warm tub. It was the first time in eleven days she felt like a human, and she didn't want to let it go so soon. She stood up and wrapped the towel around herself. She walked over the screen and reached for the black material that the House Elf, Patch, had left. She pulled the black dress on. It was tight and very revealing. It was a strapless gown that clung around her chest. It flowed down to sway around her legs, ending at her ankles.

Lily walked out behind the screen. She sat down in the chair in front of the mirror where Pippa stood waiting to do Lily's hair and make-up. Lily couldn't stand to look at her reflection. Her face was pale and thin. Eating nothing but bread crust had not been enough these past few days. Her collar bones stood out, and her shoulders protrude. She had been skinny before, but now she looked like a ghost.

"Is Miss ready?" Pippa asked when she was finished. Lily nodded her head, and made her way towards the door in which they entered.

"No, Miss," Pippa spoke gently, grabbing Lily's hand. She led Lily to the other side of the room. Lily had not noticed this door the entire time they had been inside the room. Pippa waved her hand in front of the door and then opened the door open for Lily. "This way is quicker, Miss."

Lily followed Pippa down the dark hallways. She could hear laughter and talking. It grew louder as they walked down the hall. Pippa stopped in front of a door and turned to Lily.

"Is Miss ready for Pippa to open door?"

"Yes," Lily answered. She watched as Pippa grasped the door handle and began to open it. "Thank you, Pippa, for your kindness." Pippa stopped and turned back to Lily; she had tears in her eyes.

"Pippa has never been thanked before Miss." Pippa sniffled as she opened the door. Lily felt herself being sucked into the room as the door opened. It was the biggest room Lily had ever seen in her life. She grew nervous when she noticed all of the people staring at her; she wanted to shrink away into a corner in hide.

"Here she is…" Lily heard a voice call. The crowd parted to reveal the man who had captured Lily. His long, platinum hair was hanging down around his face. He wore vibrant green robes that swayed as he walked towards her. His smile sent shivers down her back. He turned back to the crowd.

"I would like to present the gift to our honored prodigy…" Lucius Malfoy motioned towards the crowd. Lily followed everyone's gaze. She felt her heartbeat grow rapid when she caught his eyes. The eyes that she had not seen in three years. Her silver eyed stranger. Her predator. Her new master.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Sorry about the delay, my computer broke down. Suggestions are always considered and welcomed. Thanks to Dewfrost314, Bets2010, Bucky5, UnicornTamer, TheNextPadfoot, and ElizaJaneKelley for reviewing. You guys rock. Next post should be between one to two weeks. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 4: Just like her Brothers **

**Previously on ****The Devils' Knight:**

"_Here she is…" Lily heard a voice call. The crowd parted to reveal the man who had captured Lily. His long, platinum hair was hanging down around his face. He wore vibrant green robes that swayed as he walked towards her. His smile sent shivers down her back. He turned back to the crowd. _

"_I would like to present the gift to our honored prodigy…" Lucius Malfoy motioned towards the crowd. Lily followed everyone's gaze. She felt her heartbeat grow rapid when she caught his eyes. The eyes that she had not seen in three years. Her silver eyed stranger. Her predator. Her master._

* * *

><p>"James, where are you." Lily cried. Her clothes were torn. Tears and blood dripped down her cheeks. The dirt was smudged against her skin and hair. She reached out to him like a lost child reached for his mother.<p>

"Lily, I'm right here." James cried. He took steps towards her, but he could never get any closer to her.

"James, please, I'm sorry." Lily cried as if she hadn't heard him; she shrunk away from him. James could feel a cold, lurking presence behind him. It sent shivers through his body.

"No, Lily," James cried. "It's my fault, not yours."

"How touching." the hooded figure behind James laughed. He walked in front of James towards Lily. James tried to attack him, but just like before he remained exactly where he was. The hooded figure stood only feet away from Lily. He pulled out his wand. His face remained under his hood, but James could sense that he was looking at him.

"Do you think she will scream?" He flicked his wand at Lily. Her body withered and flinched as a bolt of pain shot through her. Her limbs flew back and forth as she tried to contain her scream. The hooded figure bent down; he ran his long, slender white finger along Lily's cheek, brushing against Lily' tears. His finger disappeared under his cloak.

"Hmm…Delicious," the man muttered.

"You evil git…" James yelled. He pulled out his wand and tried to run forward. "You son of a…"

"I wonder if she will put up a fight." the man spoke, ignoring James. He stood back up and pointed his wand at Lily.

"I'm sorry, James, please forgive me." Lily moaned as she watched the hooded figure flicked his wand.

"Avade Kedavra."

Lily's limp body fell down to the ground. Her eyes still open; he could feel hot tears dripping down his face.

"No, Lily, Lily…"

"James, wake up." a soft, soothing name called. He could feel a caress against his cheek. James could feel his body being pulled away from his sister. Her emerald orbs still stared at him as his eyes blinked open.

"James, you're all right, you're safe."

James eyes snapped open. The room was pitch black. The air was warm and smelled of vanilla. He was lying on his back, a hand caressing his cheek. The eyes staring down at him were not green but a warm, chocolate that was swirling with honey. She cupped James' face with her hand, leaning down she kissed him on the lips, a soft reassurance that he was safe.

"Katherine…" James moaned.

"It isn't your fault, James." Katherine whispered. James sat up; he felt the cold night nip at his bare chest as the covers fell down.

"We were surrounded. I should have had her apparated before I left. She would have been home…"

"They still could have followed her." Katherine muttered. She sat up and wrapped her arms around James'. Her hands fell on his chest as she rested her chin against his shoulder. "You heard your father: ever since the Ministry fell, it is easy to follow people through, even seconds after one apparates."

"But there would have been someone here to help her…"

"James you know Lily better than anyone, she wouldn't have put anyone in danger to save herself, especially when those people are her family."

"How can I raise a child, if I can't even protect my own sister…" James whispered desperately.

"James—"

"No, Kate, listen." James said, cutting her off. He grabbed her hands and pulled her around him. He wrapped his arms around her middle. Her nightgown was thin and flimsy; he placed his hand on her growing stomach.

"You should go with Teddy and Victoria to Romania. You'll be far enough away, and Victoria can help you with the pregnancy. You'll be safe, and—"

"And I would be worried about you every single day, just like you would worry about us." Katherine said, she covered James' hand with her own.

"I couldn't bare it if one of you got hurt because of me. Lily is trouble because of me. She could be dying, or she could…she could already…be…" James struggle with the thought, his little sister dead. The annoying little girl that would always follow him, tattled on him when he did something wrong, and the one that always believed in him when he screwed up. He could feel more tears gathering in his eyes.

"I'm not strong enough," James continued.

"James, this has nothing to do with how strong you are." Katherine soothed; she kissed James' temple.

"I'm not strong enough, if I lost you," James uttered, looking Katherine in the eyes; his hand rubbed her stomach gently. "Either of you."

"James, you can't give up hope. Lily is still out there, waiting for us to help her."

"I want you two to stay safe—"

Katherine let out a sigh, crawled out of James grasp, and towards her bed stand. She felt James' hand grab her around the waist as he pulled her back. He placed her against his chest as he buried his face in the crook of her neck.

"And where do you think you're going?" James asked sternly.

"You know, if I'm in Romania, you'll have no way of keeping an eye on me." Katherine replied; she glanced at James over her shoulder. "And if you're not in Romania, I'll be _all alone_. I wonder if your Uncle Charlie will introduce me to some of the dragon trainers—"

Katherine let out a screech of laughter as James flipped her over with a growl. She landed on her back, and she knew that he had put in a lot of strength to make sure it happened gently. She smiled up at him as she pushed his bangs out of his eyes.

"It's not your fault, James. Lily would have done the exact same thing for you." She reached up and placed a kiss on lips. James let himself get caught in softness and warmth. He began kissing down her neck as she pulled away for air. He could taste the vanilla soap as he nipped down her neck and collar bone.

"James…" Kate let out a breathless moan. He pulled away and stared into her eyes, cradling her body between his two sturdy arms.

"Lily is like a sister to me, and if she is anything like her brothers, she'll be just fine."

* * *

><p>"Tristan returned from France last night. He has information that the Death Eaters might have taken Lily there. These are maps of the surrounding area…" Harry announced. He was walking around the dining room table; everyone at the meeting was either watching him or looking at the maps that Albus had set out.<p>

"We think that they are holding Lily in one of their Headquarters." Harry continued. "James and Fred will begin the first set of surveillances, and then—"

"Do you mean that we're just going to wait around?" Tristan demanded, cutting in. He stood resting against the kitchen doorway, glaring at everyone in the room.

"Tristan, we all love Lily," Ginny answered as she fingered her bracelet. Harry could see that it was the one that Lily had given to her for Christmas a few years back.

"We should attack now; they won't see it coming…" Tristan persisted, ignoring Ginny.

"And what if the location is wrong, they will know what where trying to do, and then it will become harder to find her." Albus said, rising up from his chair and facing Tristan.

"Are you saying my information is false?" Tristan inquired, his voice was menacing. He began walking towards Albus.

"Yeah," Albus replied; pushing back his chair, he began walking towards Tristan. "Maybe I am."

"Boys, this isn't getting us anywhere." Ginny cut in. She stood up from her chair and put her hand on Albus' chest pushing him back. Albus glared at Tristan over his mother's head. "Albus sit down." Ginny added sternly. Albus grabbed his chair roughly and sat back down.

"Bill and Percy will take the second shift starting after midnight, then George and myself." Harry spoke, breaking the awkward silence. "We'll examine what we discover Friday night."

Tristan stomped out of the room; Harry sighed as he heard the door slam shut. Tristan had been very temperamental since he joined the Order, but they weren't really in a position to pick and choose the people that joined. Members began filing out of the room. Some stayed seated talking about the latest news; a few walked into the kitchen with Ginny.

"It will be all right, Harry. We'll find her." Bill said, patting Harry one the back.

"I'm worried that she'll try and do something before we find her." Harry replied.

"That sounds about right." George chuckled. "She'll probably have them all in an up roar by the time we show up."

"Daddy, Daddy, look what I made." a voice called out. Harry watched a young Dominique run into the dining room. She held an bracelet towards Bill; it was made of leather and buttons. He took it from her grasp and held it in his open hand.

"I made it for Lily. Do you think she'll like it?"

"I hope so, honey. I bet she'll love it."

* * *

><p>Lily glanced around the room. She had been led up three flights of stairs and down five corridors, before the House Elf named Patch left her. He had closed the door behind her; she turned around, placing her ear to the door and listened. She couldn't hear anything. Lily took a deep breath and pushed down on the lever.<p>

_Click._

The door was locked. Lily turned around in defeat. She was in a large room filled with a desk and a sitting area. There were two doorways facing her; one led off the desk, and the other was near the fireplace. Lily walked to the doorway near the fireplace. The room was lined with windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling. Lily gulped with panic when she saw the bed. It was huge with drapes around it. She walked up to the bed. There lay a small box on top of the black, silk coverlet. Lily pushed away the cover, inside was an emerald colored fabric; she pulled it out. It was a skimpy, lacy nightgown that Lily was sure ended about mid-thigh on her. A scrap of paper landed on the ground. Lily reached down and picked it up.

_Make sure you are wearing this before he comes in or there will be consequences._

Lily looked around the room, there was no one there, but she had never felt more vulnerable. She pulled off her gown and put on the nightgown. It cupped and wrapped around her body, showing everything.

_Click._

Lily spun around and face towards the door. She could sense another presence in the room; she could hear him moving items around the room. Being able to bare it no longer, Lily walked over to the bed and sat down.

She didn't look at him when he walked in. Lily watched him out of the corner of her eye. He walked closer and closer to the bed.

"My, my, my," he muttered to himself. "You might be the most satisfying gift I have ever gotten."

He pulled off his cloak and threw it at the edge of the bed. He walked over to Lily's side; his fingers grazed against her hand and up her arm. He leaned down and began kissing along her shoulder to her collar bone. Lily's hands stayed in her lap, her face staring at her feet. He began kissing and nipping her skin up her neck. He pushed both of them down onto the bed. Lily pushed his hand away as it slid up her thigh. He chuckled into her ear.

"Don't worry, Love, soon you will be begging for my touch."

"Young Master Malfoy."

Lily pulled away from him, startled, while he propped himself up on to his arms; he glanced over at the door. Lily could see Patch standing in the doorway; his gaze was casted downward.

"She is wishing to see you, Master." the House Elf continued without prompt.

"I will be in her room in a moment." Scorpius called; he returned his attention back to Lily. He stood up from the bed and looked Lily over. "Hmm, soon, you will be begging for me soon enough. Just like the others."

He walked out of the room. Lily felt herself begin to breathe normally when she heard the door close shut. She pulled the coverlet up and around herself. She looked out the windows. Listening to the hallowing wind, she fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? Thanks to EbonyPrincess22, AsianGirl143, FredaSally, Winter1990, Bucky5, Yams14, Bets2010, TheNextPadfoot, and ElizaJaneKelley for reviewing. You guys rock. Suggestions are always considered and welcomed. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 5: The Secret in the Garden**

**Previously on ****The Devils' Knight:**

"_Don't worry, Love, soon you will be begging for my touch."_

"_Young Master Malfoy."_

_Lily pulled away from him, startled, while he propped himself up on to his arms; he glanced over at the door. Lily could see Patch standing in the doorway; his gaze was casted downward._

"_She is wishing to see you, Master." the House Elf continued without prompt. _

"_I will be in her room in a moment." Scorpius called; he returned his attention back to Lily. He stood up from the bed and looked Lily over. "Hmm, soon, you will be begging for me soon enough. Just like the others." _

_He walked out of the room. Lily felt herself begin to breathe normally when she heard the door close shut. She pulled the coverlet up and around herself. She looked out the windows. Listening to the hallowing wind, she fell asleep._

* * *

><p>She woke to the sound of a drawers being slammed close. Her eyes sprung open and looked around the room. She glanced over towards bathroom. He walked through the door; his was rubbing a towel through his hair. Lily's gaze fell down his body. His broad, muscular torso was pale; he wore a towel loosely around his waist. He walked over to closet in the corner of the room and looked through it.<p>

His back was now facing Lily. She could see the deep, long scars along his back. The longest started at his right shoulder and disappeared under the towel. Lily had seen those scars on one of the victims they had saved from the Ministry. He had been whipped, repeatedly. Lily looked around the room; a breakfast tray had been placed on a table sitting in front of the window.

Lily slid out from the coverlet quietly and went over to the tray. She glanced over at him; he was still looking through the closet. She reached down and grasped the utensil in her hand tightly. She strode towards him with silent steps, raising her hand; she jumped forward.

Lily watched as his hand flew out behind himself and grabbed her hand. He turned around and grabbed both of her hands in his own. He pulled her against himself, wrapping her arms to cross in front of herself. His breath trickled against her earlobe as he let out a laugh.

"A fork? You're going to have to try harder than that, Sweetheart." He chuckled as his fingers wrestled the fork from her grasp.

"Let…go…of…me…" Lily cried as she fought against him.

"I promise to let go of you, if you promise not to do anything stupid again. However," he continued as the edge of his nose and lips grazed against her neck, "I think punishing you would probably be fun as well. Now what will it be, Sweetheart?" Lily's body went still against him.

"Now, be a good girl and go and eat breakfast—"

"No."

"Or you can help me get dressed." Scorpius chuckled; he unwrapped his arms from around her. Lily walked back over to the table and sat down with sigh of annoyance. The small table was set for two people and was placed in front of the window wall. With a shaky hand she lifted the cover on the silver tray. Inside was more food than she had eaten all together in the past two weeks. Her hands flew immediately to the strawberries. After two weeks of stale bread and water, Lily had nearly forgotten the taste of food. The red, sticky juice dripped down her fingers as she reached for a piece of sausage.

Scorpius walked around the table towards the other tray; he took a piece of toast. He now wore a pair of black trousers and black dress shoes. He stood there watching Lily as she continued to eat everything on her plate except the bread.

"I will be gone for the day." Scorpius stated, breaking the silence. "I will be back later tonight. Until then, you may call on my House Elf for your needs. You may do as you please. However, you are to stay out of the forest, first floor, and the second floor. If you wish to go outside, but you cannot go outside by yourself; my house elf will go with you."

He walked around the table; he braced himself against the table and Lily's chair as he bowed over her. A fork clanked onto the table in front of Lily. She swallowed a shaky breath as he whispered against her ear.

"There are worse things than being trapped in here, Sweetheart. Next time I won't be so kind."

She listened to his steps as they grew quieter and then a door closed. She let out a sob as she pulled her knees up to her chest. So much had happened within the past two weeks. She wondered where her family was.

_Where they safe?_

Lily was startled by the quiet whisper that sounded.

"It's all right Miss Potter."

"What?" Lily mumbled as she pulled her face away from her knees. Pippa was standing next to her, grasping her hands together.

"Pippa has brought Miss Potter clothes." Pippa said as she walked towards the bed. Lily let her legs fall to the ground; she stood up on numb legs and followed the small House Elf. On the bed was blue silk dress with white sandals.

"Young Master Malfoy told Pippa to prepare a bath for Miss Potter."

The House Elf gathered the dress and shoes off the bed and walked towards the bathroom. Lily followed her. The bathroom was huge. There was a counter with a sink to Lily's left and to her right was another door. In the middle of the room was a bathtub. It was the size of the bed in the other room; it was placed into the floor, making the rim of the tub connect with the floor. Pippa placed the clothes on the counter and walked over to the tub. She waved her hand in the air. Water poured out of the faucet on the edge of the tub's rim.

"When you're ready Miss Potter," Pippa called. Lily walked over and removed her robe; she slid into the tub and relaxed into the water. She let out a quiet, pitiful laugh. Not only yesterday she had been in a different room in a different tub with Pippa helping her.

"Is Miss Potter all right? Should Pippa changed the—"

"I'm fine, Pippa." Lily whispered, smiling up at Pippa. "Thank you."

Lily spent nearly two hours in the tub. Her skin was wrinkled and soft. Pippa had ran around the room the entire time cleaning invincible messes. She reminded Lily of her little cousin Dominique as she talked about flowers and her favorite rooms to clean. Lily learned that all of Pippa's family had died when she was young. Pippa and Lily talked about her own past as well. Pippa had been amazed when Lily told her about books.

"Miss Potter knows how to read?"

"Yes, I read all the time at home."

Lily had dressed in the silk dress. It went down to her knees. She explored the room. His bedroom connected to the entrance room she had seen last night, the bathroom, and a small library. She followed Pippa as she did her daily chores around Malfoy's suite.

"Would Miss Potter like to have lunch now?"

"Please, Pippa, call me Lily." Lily asked.

"But Pippa is to call her Masters and Mistresses by title, Miss Potter."

"Yes, and you call friends by their names."

"Would Lily like to have lunch now?"

Lily and Pippa entered the kitchen; House Elves were running back and forth carrying trays and towels. Pippa sat Lily down at a small table and disappeared into the crowd. Lily watched the different types of House Elves scurry about. Fat ones, tall ones, and ones that were no bigger than a sock. Lily was startled by a tray being dropped in front of her. She turned to watch a very anger Patch walking away from her. Lily ate quickly and walked into the hallway. She walked down the endless hallways when she saw the sunlight poking through the doors. She glanced around her as she walked through the doors. Part of her knew she shouldn't be out here without Pippa like Scorpius had said, but part of her was excited to being defying him.

Lily walked through the pathways. She didn't realize how much she had missed the sun, the smell of flowers, or the feeling of a breeze. She was making her ways farther into the garden, when she heard them.

"She couldn't have gotten far."

"Yeah, try telling that to Malfoy. He is going to be pissed when he finds out she got outside with no one knowing."

Lily stood frozen where she was. She glanced over and saw them. Two tall figures dressed in black robes with the silver mask on. She fell to her feet, hidden in the flowers.

"Let's look over there."

Lily crawled farther into the flower bushes. She felt a branch scratch her cheek.

"I wish Malfoy would let us punish her. She wouldn't misbehave after that." The voices grew closer. Lily hugged her knees to her chest as she looked at the pathway. She could see their boots. She jumped when a hand closed around her wrist. She turned sharply to look at who was holding her.

She was small. Her long platinum curls were pulled back in a ribbon that was barely still in. She wore a green dress with white stockings that were covered in dirt and a hole. She looked up at Lily with a smile; one of her fingers covered her own mouth. Lily hesitantly smiled back at her and brought her own finger up to her own lips. The girl giggled softly.

"She must have gone back inside." One of the men called. Their boots left the pathway. Lily turned back to the little girl.

"You're very pretty." She whispered.

"Thank you—"

"What's your name?" the girl continued.

"Lily."

"That's pretty. Mine is Klare Eve…Evel…" the girl's brow wrinkled together as she tried to say her name. "Klare Evelyn Malfoy."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I know it was kind of boaring and sappy, but the plot will grow soon. Two chapters next week, and they will be at normal length. Thanks to LilyScorpius, AccioHope15, Huntress3419, GirlWhoGossips, Winter1990, TheNextPadfoot, BookWormLovesHarryPotter, Bucky5, ElixaJaneKelley, Jane, and Sunflower13. You guys are amazing. Who make me happy to write, and guilty when I don't. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 6: I Promise**

**Previously on ****The Devils' Knight:**

"_She must have gone back inside." One of the men called. Their boots left the pathway. Lily turned back to the little girl. _

"_You're very pretty." She whispered. _

"_Thank you—"_

"_What's your name?" the girl continued. _

"_Lily."_

"_That's pretty. Mine is Klare Eve…Evel…" the girl's brow wrinkled together as she tried to say her name. "Klare Evelyn Malfoy."_

* * *

><p>"Please don't leave me." Klare begged. Her face and clothes were torn by the thorns in the bushes. She rubbed the tears that were trailing down her cheeks.<p>

"I won't." Lily promised; she reached out to touch the little trembling girl.

"They'll hurt me." The girl continued, ignoring Lily's promise. Her lip quivered as she looked out at the pathway.

"I'll protect you, I promise." Lily cried out desperately trying to sooth the young girl.

Suddenly Klare was pulled out of the bush; her startled cry scared Lily. Without thinking Lily climbed out of the bushes. She looked around desperately for the little blonde girl.

"Lily."

Lily turned around franticly looking. She could hear the cries coming in all directions. She couldn't see Klare anywhere. And that's when she heard it.

_Boom…Boom…Boom…_

"Klare!" Lily screamed. Lily felt her legs falling out from underneath her; her heart quickened.

Lily woke up with a start. The black coverlet fell down her torso and puddle around her waist. She looked around the room. The moon was peaking in through the windows, illuminating the room. A fire was kindling in the fire place, but something felt different. There was another presence in the room.

_Boom. _

Lily looked towards the bathroom door. The knobbed turned and the door opened towards Lily. A tall figure walked through the door. Lily watched him walk over to the table that she had spent breakfast at. He took off his watch and tossed it on the glass table. His arms reached up and ran though his hair, destroying the perfectly placed hairstyle into a mess of platinum. Lily watched as the muscles in his arm and torso moved as he stretched. His back looked stiff as the muscles stretched and moved. Lily followed the movement until it disappeared under his black trousers.

"Didn't your mother teach you it's rude to stare?" His voice echoed in the dark, quiet room.

"My mother taught me it's wrong to hold people against their will." Lily replied spitefully. She watched as his shoulders shook with a chuckle. He turned to Lily. His eyes looked her over; Lily began to feel uneasy under his gaze. She pulled her blanket up to her chest. He took steps towards the bed. Lily pulled her legs up to her chest and dropped her gaze down, trying to shrink away from him. His steps slowed to a halt.

"How old are you?" Scorpius asked her.

"Nineteen." Lily whispered.

"Well, you're probably the youngest one I have had." He muttered; he pulled away the coverlet and began to climb into the bed. Lily pushed herself over to the other side of the bed away from him. He glanced at her with a smirk. "And probably the most skittish one too."

Scorpius continued to watch her as he settled down into the bed. Lily sat straight up; she didn't let any part of her body get to close to him. She pulled at the coverlet, trying to cover herself.

"Don't worry, Sweetheart," Scorpius continued. His hand reached out and grabbed the coverlet that was wrapped tightly around Lily. "Soon…" He pulled her down so that her body fell against his. She placed her free hand against his chest to stable herself. "You will _beg_ for me to tear your clothing off." Scorpius whispered in her ear. Lily pushed herself off him.

"In your dreams, git."

Scorpius laid down on the bed. He readjusted the sheets to cover himself. His right arm curled under his head. Lily began to crawl off the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?" Scorpius growled. His left hand reached out and grabbed her wrist pulling her down back on to the bed.

"You can't honestly plan on me sleeping in the same bed _with you_." Lily replied sharply.

"You will sleep in my bed unless you would like to go downstairs and find another companion, and trust me, Sweetheart. They won't be so kind as to let you sleep untouched for an entire night, if you understand me?" He growled. Scorpius let go of her wrist and placed his left arm under his head just like this right arm. His head was tilted as his gray orbs stared Lily down. Lily crawled down back onto the bed. She wrapped the coverlet around herself tightly. She laid down on the bed edge with her back to him. She stayed quiet until she could hear his steady breath. Once she knew he was a sleep she let out a sharp, painful breath and succumbed to her nightmares.

* * *

><p>Lily spent the next week looking for Klare. The little girl had been the only sense of life and happiness Lily had found in the manor. Lily had taken to walking outside in the garden, hoping to see Klare once more. Lily was in the garden for the third time that day looking down at an orange tiger lily. The little girl had been so free and happy. Lily had felt whole when she heard the little girl's laughter. It had reminded Lily of her niece, Nymphadora, Teddy's little girl.<p>

_Lily followed Klare around the garden. The girl was running around grabbing __flowers when she had reach the end of the pathway she turned back and handed the mass of flowers to Lily. She smiled brightly up at Lily. Lily noticed that her right front tooth was already gone. _

"_Thank you." Lily said. Klare reached forward and smelt the flowers. _

"_Daddy says that I'm his little flower." Klare giggled; she pulled Lily down the pathways, pointing out flowers and bugs. And that's when Lily heard it. The deep voices. Lily ducked down under one of the hedges. Klare sat down next to her. Lily and Klare sat there for a while. Klare remand quiet without Lily asking. After a few silent moments, Klare final broke the silence. _

"_What are we hiding from?"_

_Lily glanced back at Klare; her gray and icy blue eyes looked like the clouds after a storm. She smiled brightly up at Lily. Lily stared down at the little girl, only thinking of her truthful answer. _

"_I don't really know." Lily replied. _

"_You're silly." Klare laughed; she grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her up. Lily glanced around and saw that they were alone. Klare had walked Lily through the entire garden, which had taken nearly three hours. When Lily saw the House Elf running up to them, Patch was running as fast as his short legs would carry him. Klare seemed upset to see him._

"_You're no fun, Patches. You're not supposed to find me." Klare pouted. _

"_Miss. Malfoy, your tutor is waiting for you in your room." Patch panted. Klare let out a sigh. She pulled on Lily's hand, pulling her down. Klare threw her arms around Lily's neck. _

"_Bye, bye Miss. Lily." Klare whispered. She let go of Lily and walked forward towards Patches. As soon as Klare's hand touched Patches, the two of them were gone._

The little girl had been Lily's intuit of hope. When she had asked Pippa about the little girl, she had simply stated: "Miss Malfoy isn't allowed outside." Lily had spent the past week looking for Klare and ignoring Scorpius. She hadn't been please this morning when he told her that today would be the last day she would be able to leave the room. The Death Eaters had finished their mission in France and were returning to celebrate. Lily took in one more breath of fresh air and turned to walk into the manor that had become her prison.

* * *

><p>"Gran'ma…look-k at what I ma'e." Ginny looked down. Nymphadora was standing next to the legs of Ginny's chair. Nymphadora was only tall enough to come up to Ginny's elbow while she was sitting. Ginny reached down and picked up Nymphadora and placed the little girl in her lap. Ginny placed a kiss on the little girl's temple as she looked down at the picture.<p>

"See it Daddy and Uncle Jamie teaching me to fly." Nymphadora's chubby fingers pointed at the three figures on the page.

_Click._

Ginny looked up to see Harry, Albus, and Henry walk through the door.

"That's beautiful, Sweetie. Have you shown your mother?" Ginny asked as she smoothed down her granddaughter's hair.

"Mommy and Katie is cooking." the little girl informed her grandmother happily. Ginny glanced up at Henry. "How about you and Henry go look for your daddy and show him?"

Nymphadora jumped down from Ginny's lap and ran over to Henry. Ginny watched the two of them leave and turned to Harry and Albus. Harry sat down on the chair opposite of his wife. Albus placed his hands against the table and rocked back and forth on his heels.

"Nothing," Ginny whispered mournfully. Harry nodded his head solemnly.

"They were in France. Tristan got that part right, however, they aren't based there." Albus answered. "They were…they…"

"Were making alliances with the Red Caps," Harry finished. Ginny knew that look in his eyes. He was debating whether he should tell her or not. She took a deep breath.

"And."

"They destroyed three Muggle cities, killing almost everyone." Harry stated.

"Almost?" Ginny asked.

"Twenty survived: they moved seventeen to the Hospital. The last three were wizards. Katherine is looking at them right now." Albus continued. Ginny nodded along at they continued to talk. Soon more and more members filled the room getting ready to eat. Harry and Albus passed on the news of France to everyone at the table. Ginny was aware of Harry's quick, sneaked glances at her. Once dinner was over she left the room, claiming that she wasn't feeling great. Nymphadora hadn't aloud her to leave until she got her goodnight kiss. Ginny made her way up the stairs. She was going to her bedroom until she saw the door.

It was just like the others in the hallway. It was a light brown surrounded by dark trim. On it was a sign that had been on it since Lily learned to write.

_Lily's Room_

The white sign was surrounded by brooms, flowers, a black dog, and a golden snitch. Ginny reached out and turned the door knob. The door creaked open to reveal the dark, cold room. Ginny walked into the room. She pulled her wand out and flicked it. The candles lit up and illuminated the room. She could smell the apples and Butterbeer. She walked over and sat on the bed. The green quilt that her own mother had sewn laid on top of the made bed. She ran her fingers along the design until she stood in front of the nightstand; three photo frames sat on top of the nightstand.

The first one was a baby Lily sleeping in Harry's arms. The second was a picture of Harry and Ginny at their wedding. The third one was the one that broke Ginny's heart. Teddy wore a blue sweatshirt that brought out his father's blue eyes. James held a broom that was thrown over his shoulder as he smiled at the camera. Albus held a quaffle in one arm; his other arm around James' shoulders. There she was; Teddy was giving her a caring her on his back. Her long, red curls were pulled back into a pony-tail. She wore a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans; there was a hole in one of the knees. She looked so happy, so carefree back then.

"Gin," a voice whispered. Ginny felt the tears coming down her cheeks as Harry walked around the bed. She felt the bed sink as he sat down next to her. He pushed a stained of hair out of her face.

"Promise me…" Ginny whispered. She looked up into Harry's eyes.

"Promise me that you won't leave me behind this time. Not this time, please, Harry."

Harry wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her against himself. Her face rubbed against his neck. He could feel his shirt growing wet from her tears. His hands ran up and down her back, trying to sooth her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"I promise Ginny. We'll find her. You and I both, we'll find her and bring her home. I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I know the past two chapters have been kind of boring, but I have made two desicions that will allow me to write the story faster. Some people may dislike one of the desicions that I have made which will be announced in the next chapter. No one dies; just some people might take offense to the way one character behaves. I'm sorry if anyone is upset, but wish that they are able to keep reading. Thanks to TheNextPadfoot, Bucky5, Jane, Sunflower13, MoharkMan, PeetaHarryPercyFour, and Coolio. You guys are amazing. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 7: Surrender **

**Previously on **_**The Devils' Knight:**_

_She ran her fingers along the design until she stood in front of the nightstand; three photo frames sat on top of the nightstand. _

_The first one was a baby Lily sleeping in Harry's arms. The second was a picture of Harry and Ginny at their wedding. The third one was the one that broke Ginny's heart. Teddy wore a blue sweatshirt that brought out his father's blue eyes. James held a broom that was thrown over his shoulder as he smiled at the camera. Albus held a quaffle in one arm; his other arm around James' shoulders. There she was; Teddy was giving her a caring her on his back. Her long, red curls were pulled back into a pony-tail. She wore a long-sleeved shirt and a pair of jeans; there was a hole in one of the knees. She looked so happy, so carefree back then. _

"_Gin," a voice whispered. Ginny felt the tears coming down her cheeks as Harry walked around the bed. She felt the bed sink as he sat down next to her. He pushed a stained of hair out of her face. _

"_Promise me…" Ginny whispered. She looked up into Harry's eyes. _

"_Promise me that you won't leave me behind this time. Not this time, please, Harry."_

_Harry wrapped his arms around his wife and pulled her against himself. Her face rubbed against his neck. He could feel his shirt growing wet from her tears. His hands ran up and down her back, trying to sooth her. He placed a kiss on the top of her head. _

"_I promise Ginny. We'll find her. You and I both, we'll find her and bring her home. I promise." _

* * *

><p>"Please," a strangle cry filled the empty room.<p>

Lily looked up from the book she had been reading. The only book Scorpius had left on his desk in his room had been _The Moon's Cry: A Guide to Werewolf Transformation_. Lily had taken the book and began to read it; she would place it back on his desk each night before he returned back to his bedroom. The chilly accounts of men and women recounting the feeling of their bones breaking; their skin tearing as their hair grew out. Lily was growing paranoid and jumping at the smallest of sounds. Just last night she had jumped in bed when Scorpius had placed his cloak on the chair last night. Scorpius was beginning to think she was scarred of everything. Now she was starting to hear things.

"Stop," the voice was weaker now. "Please, stop!"

Lily glanced around the room; she crawled out of the bed and slipped her robe on. She had definitely heard something. She ran out the bed room and into the entrance room, placing the book back on Scorpius' desk. She ran to the door and peaked out. The hallway was empty.

Lily crept out of the room and into the hallway; she could feel her heart racing. She took a deep breath to calm her erratic breathing.

"Please," the voice was quiet now. It sounded like a sob. Lily stepped close to each door and placed her ear against the cold wood. Quiet. Quiet. Quiet. Lily reached the last door in the hallway. She could her grunting and soft sobs coming from inside.

Lily pushed against the door; it inched away slowly. She could see a bed in the middle of the room, and there was a man tying on a cloak. Lily's heart stopped. The man was walking towards her. Lily glanced around behind her; her hair whipped around her shoulder. She saw a tall plotted plant. She ran over and crouched down below.

_Click._

The door closed quickly and quietly. Lily watched the cloaked figure walk down the hallway. She waited until she could no longer see him and peaked out from behind the plant at the door. Slowly, Lily stood up and went to the door. She inched the door open again and glanced around the room; she couldn't see anything the bed partially hidden by a curtain. Lily could still hear crying. Lily closed the door quietly behind her and walked cautiously towards the bed. The sobs grew quicker; the person was taking deep breaths trying to stay quiet.

Lily peaked behind the curtain. There was a tall, thin woman on the bed. Her hair was frail and plastered to her forehead. Lily could see that she was skinner than it was healthy. She wore a robe that barely covered her body. She stilled when she noticed Lily watching her.

"Are you all right?" Lily asked, reaching out a hand to help her.

"W-who are yo-ou?" the girl asked in a choked sob, ignoring Lily's question.

"I'm Lily," she replied; she took a step towards the girl on the bed.

"You'll be the first female that ever visited me." the girl whispered to herself. Her eyes were downcast, refusing to look at Lily. "Please," the girl whispered, "just get it over with."

And that's when Lily saw. She had seen this girl before. It had been years, but she could see the distinct features in her face. The strong cheek bones, the almond shaped eyes, and the fair, pale skin were still just as sharp as when Lily had seen them on the Quibbler those many years ago. She was the Head Auror's daughter. Her father had spoken out against Voldemort. Her father and mother had been found in their house one day. Her mother had been found in a bed; the word _Mudblood_ had been carved into her stomach. Their daughter couldn't be found thought; she was declared missing. But she had gone missing nearly five or six years ago, Lily thought to herself. She had remembered the day her father went out looking for the girl, he had came home and held Lily in his arms for nearly an hour before he had let her go. It had left her father and all of her uncles on edge ever since.

"You're…you're Ann aren't you?" Lily asked.

"How d-do you know my n-name?" Ann asked; her eyes had flashed up to Lily's face. Lily could see the look in her face she was startled and scared.

"Was he…" Lily looked away from Ann, towards the door, and back. Her voice trailed off as her thoughts wondered.

_He had been in here…..She was screaming at him to stop…..He was….He was…._Lily felt sick at the thought. _He had been raping her. But why? Why us? They hate us…they call us the scum of the earth…They call us Mudbloods, Traitors…why us…_

"But why would they want to dirty their blood with people like us?" Lily mumbled to herself. Ann let out a humorous laugh.

"They don't care who you are as long as you are warm with a pulse. And to think it was never this bad before…"

"What do you mean?" Lily asked. Ann pushed herself into a sitting position on the bed; she winced. Lily reached over to help her sit up.

"I was never _shared_," she spat out the word like it was poison, "until he began to tire of me."

"But I…who…shared…"

"Oh, you stupid girl," Ann cried out sharply. "I was just like you. Yes, I know who you are. They all come in here, talking of you, dreaming of you, screaming for you…" Ann's words trailed off; her gazed fell to her tangled, withering hands. "They talk of how Malfoy is so _lucky_ to have someone like you. Warm…soft…new…pure…" Ann spoke each word mockingly. Her face would scrunch up into a new frown as she said each one. "Trust me it doesn't last very long. Soon he will seek out another girl, when he tired of you, and then you will be handed out to everyone else to be _shared."_

_Cluck. Cluck. Cluck. _

Lily could hear the footsteps coming towards them. Lily shot off the bed and looked at Ann. She looked just as startled and scared as Lily felt. The voice sounded like thunder on the other side of the door. Lily felt her heart beat jump to an erratic pace.

"Behind the door," Ann whispered; she pointed at the tapestry by the door. Lily ran to the door and grabbed the tapestry off the wall. As she slid between the wall and the heavy rug, she felt her arms tense up into goose-bumps. Spider webs tickled her skin. The voices grew quieter and then died. Lily gave a sigh of relief as she listened to a pair of footsteps walk away.

"Hurry," Ann called. Lily wiggled out from behind the tapestry; Ann was still sitting on the bed. "Go before someone else shows up." Lily ran over to the door and inched it open, picking into the hallway.

"Just remember, he will tire of you."

Lily glanced back at Ann. On the outside she was a grown woman, but on the inside she was a young scared girl looking for her mother's and father's protection. Protection that would never come and she knew it.

Lily ran into the hall and down the hallway. She only had to reach his room and she would be safe. She passed door after door. She could see his door. She ran into the door; her shoulder slammed into the door because of her momentum. Her hands grasped around, feeling for the door handle in the dimly lit hallway.

_Click._

She pushed the door opened and slammed it behind her. She slummed against the door and sighed in relief.

"Ah, here is the little present now."

Lily's head jerked up at the sound of another's voice. Scorpius was standing in front of the fire, drinking a bottle of Firewhiskey. Another man stood leaning against Scorpius' desk. He was a tall, dark-haired man. She had seen him before. He was one of the men that had removed her from out of the dungeons.

_How long ago had that been? Two weeks? Three weeks?_

She ransacked her memories, trying to remember his name. _Nick…No…Noal…No…_

"Nott?" Lily whispered, talking to herself. Both men looked at her; Scorpius had a look of anger, while Nott looked slightly amused.

"She got a memory tougher than diamonds, Malfoy." Nott chuckled, amused at his own joke.

"Shut up, Nott." Scorpius replied; he took a drink from his bottle, finishing it. He walked over to the desk where Nott was still resting. "I thought I told you, you weren't supposed to leave my room for the rest of the week." Scorpius didn't look at Lily as he scolded her. "I guess I'll just have to tie you up to the bed before I leave each day until you can follow simple orders."

Lily felt her blood boil. She wasn't use to being scolded like a little child. Her father had always sat her down and talked to her like she was an adult. Scorpius was constantly degrading her, making her feel younger and younger each time. She was sick of it. And now that he was threatening to tie her up and leave her like that, Lily couldn't take it anymore.

"Why..." Lily pushed herself off the door. She walked towards the desk. Her fingers constricted into tight fist at her sides as she rushed at Scorpius. She was only inches away from him now; she stared at his back. "Why you…insolate, evil, murderous, scruffy looking, idiotic, toe rag, git…"

"Who's scruffy looking?" Scorpius turned around, a scowl on his face; he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"I can't believe that you think you can—"

"Young Master Malfoy? Master Nott?"

Lily glanced over her shoulder. Pippa stood behind her. Her pillow case was as dirty as ever. To Lily's horror, she spotted some blood on the edges near Pippa's neck. The House Elf stood in front of the three, wringing her hands together and looking at the ground.

"What is it?" Scorpius growled. Lily looked up at him. He now looked madder than when Lily had first entered the room.

"Ah…Miss…" Pippa went pink with embarrassment. "She wants you, Sir. She was also demanding Master Nott."

Scorpius let out a frustrated sigh, running his hand through his hair. Nott stood up from the desk and gave another chuckle. He patted Scorpius on the back.

"Come on, mate, she only makes it worse for you when you make her wait. Remember last Tuesday, she made you stay the entire night, and she still wasn't satisfied."

Nott winked at Lily, and made his way after Pippa, who had been grateful to leave a disgruntled Scorpius. Scorpius placed his bottle on the desk and looked at Lily.

"Stay in this room, and do not leave until I tell you to. Am I understood?" Scorpius growled. He towered over Lily, staring into her eyes. Lily sucked in a shaky breath and nodded yes. Scorpius followed Nott and Pippa out of the room, leaving Lily to her thoughts.

"_They talk of how Malfoy is so lucky to have someone like you. Warm…soft…new…pure… Trust me it doesn't last very long. Soon he will seek out another girl, when he tired of you, and then you will be handed out to everyone else to be shared."_

_Was he beginning to tire of her? Lily thought back on the past few weeks. He had kissed her many times. They had always been filled with force and power. But he had always stopped. Maybe he was growing tired. He had come back many nights after dinner being tired, and his clothes were muddled. _

_He could be seeing anyone. The woman named…Pansy…from the dungeons. The girls Lily had seen in the garden seemed only too willing to please a man like Scorpius. He could be seeing any of them. _

Lily's thoughts drifted back and forth as she thought over the past few weeks. Her mind went numb as she walked to the bed. She slipped off her robe and placed it on the end of the bed. Lily sat in the middle of the bed and waited. She didn't know how long had passed before she heard the door click open. She looked up.

His hair was pulled in every direction. His clock and button shirt were now missing. His face looked flush. He seemed surprised that Lily was still up.

"What are you still doing up?" he demanded; he didn't look as he took his shoe off. Lily crawled off the bed. She had made her decision. She walked over to Scorpius; he glanced at her skeptically. She grabbed his chin and pulled him towards her. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him. Scorpius was still for a few seconds and then his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to himself. Lily slid her hand around his shoulders; the other crept up his chest and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. He walked them towards the bed. Lily was expecting him to throw her to the bed, and was surprised when he lowered her gently on to the bed; his kisses moved to her neck.

"Please, Scorpius," Lily moaned; her lips brushing against his ear. It was the first night Lily hadn't felt lonely in Scorpius' bed.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? This is the fourth draft I wrote for chapter seven and thought this was the best one that got the point across, not being to blunt nor sappy. Please don't judge Ann too harshly; she's had a rought few years. You guys have permission to pester me if I don't update weekly; I do have school and work full time, but that doesn't give me the right to ignore my stories. Thanks to Statan'stoasterstrudel, LauraWhite, Bellibella, LilyNOtLef, AccioHope15, DarkIllusionsOfTheFallen, DewFrost, Bucky5, LilyScorpius, Diyame, ElizaJaneKelley, JustAnotherAceves, AnnabellaPrinx, and MoharkMan for reviewed. You guys are amazing. Who make me happy to write, and guilty when I don't. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 8: In the Dark of the Night **

**Previously on ****The Devils' Knight:**

"_What are you still doing up?" he demanded; he didn't look as he took his shoe off. Lily crawled off the bed. She had made her decision. She walked over to Scorpius; he glanced at her skeptically. She grabbed his chin and pulled him towards her. She stood up on her tip-toes and kissed him. Scorpius was still for a few seconds and then his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to himself. Lily slid her hand around his shoulders; the other crept up his chest and grabbed fistfuls of his hair. He walked them towards the bed. Lily was expecting him to throw her to the bed, and was surprised when he lowered her gently on to the bed; his kisses moved to her neck. _

"_Please, Scorpius," Lily moaned; her lips brushing against his ear. It was the first night Lily hadn't felt lonely in Scorpius' bed._

* * *

><p>Scorpius glanced around the room. Light was spilling out from behind the black curtains. Groaning, he stretched under the covers of his bed. His toes brushed up against warm, soft flesh. He peeked out of the corner of his eye to look at the other side of the bed. She was curled up under the thin sheet. Her slender, pale shoulders were exposed to his gaze. Her long, red curls cascaded down her neck and back.<p>

Scorpius thought about the past few days. The past three nights the fiery creature next to him had been: warm….soft….submissive…. He smirked as the memory of how she had moaned his name last night replayed in his head.

Scorpius steadied himself onto his elbow; he reached over and pushed the hair away from her back, reaching over he placed a kiss at the base of her neck. She stirred gently, rubbing her cheek into her pillow. His hand ran down her back and back up, in a slow circle; her breathing became shorter and quicker.

_Knock. Knock. _

Scorpius stood up from the bed, tearing the sheets away from his body. He grabbed his pants from the ground, pulling them on as he made his way towards the door. The door whipped open to reveal a small House Elf. Patches stood there looking up at his master, waiting quietly.

"The meeting will begin in thirty minutes, Master."

"Have my father meet me outside my room."

"Yes, Master Malfoy," Patches bowed low to the ground. He stood up and disappeared with a snap of his fingers. Scorpius closed the door swiftly and went to his closet. Changing quickly into a set of black robes, he returned back into his bedroom. He glanced at the bed quickly; Lily was still lying on her stomach. She was no longer sleeping on the right side of the bed. Her body had dipped farther over to the left side; she was lying in the middle of the bed, clenching onto the pillow Scorpius had been using not only ten minutes ago. A smirk appeared on Scorpius' face as he left his bedroom. The hallway was darkly lit; the air seemed dusty. A man stood waiting by the opposite wall. He was tall. The wrinkles around the eyes showed age, wisdom, and pain. Scorpius recognized the platinum hair and gray eyes from his own reflection. Draco Malfoy was just as fit as when Scorpius had been a little boy. Back when times had been happier. Back when his sister had a mother. Scorpius gave a curt nod to his father and began walking down the hall. Draco fell into step beside his son.

"Have you found anything out, yet?"

"No."

"Your grandfather won't be pleased to hear about that."

Scorpius let out a humorless laugh, "there are a lot of things that don't please Grandfather."

"There are a few things that do please your grandmother though."

"Please Father, not again." Scorpius groaned.

"She is your grandmother, Scorpius. She only wants to see you happy—"

"No, she wants to see me married to Vivian. Living the rest of my life married to that two face toa—"

"Scorpius," Draco interrupted sharply. Scorpius looked at his father. His jaw was tense, and his brows were squeezed tight in frustration and anger. Draco took a deep breath.

"How was your night?"

"Adequate," Scorpius replied quickly as he descended down the stone staircase. The morning air in the manor was crisp. The hallways became brighter as they got closer to the ground floor. The smell of bread and sausage assaulted Scorpius' nose.

"And yours?"

"Pleasant," Draco replied; he pulled his wand out of his robes and gave it a flick. The door ahead of them opened out slowly, allowing them to enter. Scorpius followed behind his father into the room. Only three people were there yet. The two men walked farther into the room and took their seats at the table. Glancing around the table, Scorpius noticed that all the chairs were arranged around the table except for the chair that was always at the head of the table; it wasn't even in the room.

"Malfoy."

Scorpius looked to his left to see Brutus Forshaw sitting down. He was a short and stout man. His black bread was badly trimmed. Using his fingers, he was eating a sausage, letting the grease fall down his fingers and mouth. Draco gave a slight nod to the man and began cutting up the eggs on his plate in front of him.

Gradually, the room was filled with Death Eaters. Men and women sat around the large table. They were all quiet as they ate and idly chat with the people around them. Scorpius glanced around the room once more. Almost everyone was present.

... Alecto Carrow…Vincent Crabbe, his daughter Miriam Crabbe…Antonin Dolohov… Gregory Goyle, his son and daughter Edgar and Vivian Goyle…Fenrir Greyback…Rodolphus and Rabastan Lestrange … Nathaniel Nott …Scabior, and a few more were sitting around the table.

"What is taking so long?" Greyback growled as he slammed his fist on the table. Water in the glasses rippled, and the silverware clanked.

"Clam yourself, Greyback." a voice replied smoothly. Every head in the room turned towards the door. It was not who Scorpius had suspected it would be. Lucius Malfoy strutted into the room. His long hair was pulled back. His dark green robes made his fair skin look pale.

"Where is the Dark Lord?" Dolohov inquired.

"He has other business to attend to. He was hoping we would be able to survive this once without his presence." Lucius answered as he sat down in the chair that was just to the right of the head of the table.

"If my suspicions are correct, Malfoy," Dolohov muttered Lucius' name darkly, like it was a curse. "It sounds as if you are happy the Dark Lord is absent."

"On the contrary, Dolohov. I am merely pleased that the Dark Lord doesn't have to suffer your present."

"Wh—"

"Dolohov," Lucius shouted. Vivian and Miriam jumped in their chairs. A few of the men readjusted themselves away from Lucius. "The Dark Lord would not be pleased if he found out that you wasted everybody's precious time discussing his where-about?" Dolohov shrunk slightly in his chair. "Now, Rodolphus." The heads slowly turned away from Dolohov and Lucius to look down the table at Rodolphus. The latter sat up straight in his chair, staring at his plate. His gaze drifted up gradually at the sound of his name.

"How was your time in France?"

"G-good," Rodolphus cleared his throat. "We were able to get the Red Caps join us. They are attacking the Italian-French boarder. We were able to attack the cities Gap, Biançon, and Grenoble. A few were able to escape, but mostly everyone was killed. The mud-bloods are saying that a fire came through from the forest and burned all three towns."

"Excellent, the Dark Lord's plan is working."

"What about are little friend, Forshaw?"

"I was able to meet up with him nearly two weeks ago." Brutus spoke up. He lifted his glass into the air and took a sip. A small drop dripped down his chin and into his bread.

"He was unable to convince the Order to go to Ireland. He is trying to convince them to look in Germany. He says that they are growing suspicious of a few members, but he hasn't been questioned, yet. He believes his alias is strong enough for Potter to trust him." Brutus laughed; a few men around the table joined him.

"That stupid boy," Carrow sneered. "Will he never learn?"

"Continue, Forshaw," Lucius solicited. Brutus tugged a parchment out of his robes. With a flick of his wrist the parchment unfolded and lifted into the air.

"This is a map of Romania." Brutus grunted. "The Dark Lord would like us to attack here…" a flicker of light escaped from the tip of his wand and landed on a city name on the map, "and here… as soon as possible."

"That sounds reasonable." Crabbe muttered. "We could have some fun." He laughed and nudged the man next to him. "You know what those girls are like down there." All the men around the table let out another laugh.

"Say talking about girls, how is yours Malfoy?" Brutus asked.

"She is doing fine." Scorpius replied; his finger tip traced the edge of his drink.

"I wouldn't mind playing with a thing like her if you know what I mean?" Goyle sneered. Scorpius looked up from his drink and up at the older men in front of him.

"Funny, Goyle, I can't recall saying that I would share her?" Scorpius replied.

"Your boy's got a smart tongue, Malfoy." Goyle muttered. He stared at Scorpius through narrowed eyes while playing with his knife. "Maybe I should help him with it."

"The Dark Lord gave the girl to Scorpius for a reason, Goyle." Lucius interjected. Goyle sat back in his chair, muttering curses under his breath.

"If there is nothing else to be discussed, we are done." Lucius stated smugly. People began getting out of their chairs. The sound of chairs scarping against the floor echoed through the room. Scorpius remind in his seat, staring at his plate. He didn't notice his surroundings until his father cleared his throat.

"Will you be joining me in the library today? I must finish my research for the Romanian assignment." Draco asked.

"Yes, father." He pushed his chair back and stood up. He saw a House Elf out of the corner of his eye picking up a dirty plate off the table. Both men made their way towards the door. Goyle stood in the doorway. His face was red; his fist were clenched tightly together.

"Yes, Goyle?"

"You better watch your tongue, boy. The Dark Lord will seek another to finish the job, when you will fail to get her to reveal the information."

"That's funny, Goyle, if I remember correctly. It was you and not I who made the Dark Lord unhappy during the raid in Diagon Alley." Scorpius walked past Goyle and towards the door; he grabbed the door handle and pulled it open. He paused and glanced back.

"Oh…and Goyle, stay away from her. I don't like sharing my toys."

* * *

><p>Hours later, Scorpius dragged himself up the staircase. The windows in the library had been dark when he left, except for the occasional lightning bolt. The wind and rain whipping against the window had distracted Scorpius from helping his father. Now he made his way back to his room, looking forward to the comfort of his bed. The door knob to his room twisted open easily, allowing him in. The room was dark; the fire in the fireplace was only a small kindle now.<p>

He threw his robe onto his desk. Kicking off his shoes, he entered his bedroom. It was lit up better than the entrance room. The fireplace was radiating warmth and light into the room. He glanced at the bed. Lily sat under the covers; her hands were hiding behind her back. She looked startled and scared.

"Y-you'r-re back early," Lily whispered.

"I suppose I am." Scorpius replied; he edged closer to the bed, unbuttoning his shirt. She shrank back farther into the pillow, still hiding her hands.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Lily retorted. Her voice was bit bolder.

Scorpius reached behind Lily and grabbed the object out of her hands. He lifted the object up to examine it. It was a book. _The Moon's Cry: A Guide to Werewolf Transformation. _Scorpius remembered using it only last week. It had been on his desk.

"Well, someone has been a bit nosy. I think you have to make it up to me." Scorpius grabbed Lily under her armpits and lifted her up on to her knees. He leaned in close to her.

"No."

"No?" Scorpius questioned, chuckling. "I think I have to punish you for defying me."

Scorpius grabbed her earlobe in between his teeth. He pulled and sucked on it as his fingers inched down Lily's body to her hips. He could hear her trying to stifle her moan. He grabbed her hips and pulled her towards himself; her body flushed against his own. Her hands drifted leisurely up his forearms and his biceps. His mouth drifted down her neck, placing warm, open mouth kisses on her collar bone. Her arms wrapped around his neck; the edges of her fingers scratching at his hairline.

"D-don't-t s…st-top…p…" Lily moaned. His hand drifted up to brace her back as his mouth moved farther down her chest.

"Daddy…"

Lily pulled away from Scorpius and looked towards the door. Klare stood in the doorway. Her platinum curls covered her forehead. She wore a long, purple nightdress. She clutched a stuffed animal closely to her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried.

"Daddy….Scorpius…." Klare whimpered through a choked sob. "Daddy…."

Scorpius pulled away from Lily quickly and crossed the room to the little girl. He swept her into his arms as she clung tightly to him. Scorpius whispered to her gently. Klare continued to sob into his chest. Lily was unaware of herself walking towards them. She reached out a hand and rubbed Klare's back.

"I w-want D-Daddy…." Klare whimpered. She pulled back and looked up at Scorpius. Lily could see her red, puffy eyes. "Scorp-pius…I want-t….Dadd-dy….."

* * *

><p><strong>What do you think? I'm surprised; a lot of you don't have any faith in Scorpius. Thanks to SpeedsOneandOnly, RiotVann, Winter1990, SnowFlakeBeautiful, Huntress3419, Sunflower13, Bucky5, LittleMissBrownEyes, AnnabellaPrinx, and Diyame for reviewing. You guys rock. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 9: The Comfort of a Father**

**Previously on ****The Devils' Knight:**

"_Daddy…"_

_Lily pulled away from Scorpius and looked towards the door. Klare stood in the doorway. Her platinum curls covered her forehead. She wore a long, purple nightdress. She clutched a stuffed animal closely to her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried. _

"_Daddy….Scorpius…." Klare whimpered through a choked sob. "Daddy…." _

_Scorpius pulled away from Lily quickly and crossed the room to the little girl. He swept her into his arms as she clung tightly to him. Scorpius whispered to her gently. Klare continued to sob into his chest. Lily was unaware of herself walking towards them. _

"_I w-want D-Daddy…." Klare whimpered. She pulled back and looked up at Scorpius. Lily could see her red, puffy eyes. "Scorp-pius…I want-t….Dadd-dy….."_

* * *

><p>"Daddy... Daddy…" the little girl stood next to the bed. She raised her arm so that her little fingers could reach her father's face. Two of her fingers jutted into the skin around her father's eyes; she split her fingers apart. Her father's eyelids separated to reveal his eye, which stared back up at her, but he continued to sleep.<p>

The little girl glanced around the room. It was dark. She could see the bright moon peaking in through the windows. She heard something creak in the room. She turned back to the bed and poked her father in the cheek.

"Daddy… Are you awake?"

"Just answer her, Teddy." the woman in the bed called to the little girl's father. The man let out a groan as he rolled onto his back. His hands rubbed his face, trying to remove all traces of sleep. He glanced down at the little girl. Her shoulder-length, brown hair had streaks of vibrant blue in them this morning. Her eyes were her normal shade of brown; Harry had said that her grandfather's eyes had been the same shade. Tears streaked down her cheek as she stared up at her father with two fingers in her mouth.

"Daddy, I want up."

Teddy rolled on to his side and picked his daughter up under her armpits. Lifting her into the air, he placed her in between himself and his wife. The little girl snuggled up to her mother. Her head rested in the crook of her mother's side and arm.

"I had a bad dream, Mommy."

Teddy watched as his wife snuggled closer to his daughter. She pushed away the brown curls on her daughter's forehead that were slowly fading into the yellow curls that she had herself. Victoire brushed away the tears on her daughter's cheeks and placed a kiss on her head.

"What did you dream about, Sweetie?"

"Daddy was gone—"

"Daddy is right here, Sweetie." Teddy soothed, cutting off the rest of her sentence.

"Nooo…" Nymphadora replied, shaking her head back and forth. "Daddy was with Lily and bad men." Her voice got quiet as she whispered to her father. "Bad men mean."

"It's all right, Sweetie, Daddy's here." Teddy whispered back to Nymphadora. "Daddy won't leave you."

Nymphadora sighed and settled into her mother's side. Teddy scooted closer to them, wrapping an arm beneath Victories' head and the other around Nymphadora.

"Teddy—"

"I know. I wish she could grow up in a different world as well." Teddy murmured as he rubbed his hand up and down Nymphadora's stomach. He let out a sigh and kissed Victoire.

"I love you."

"I love you, too. Get some sleep." Teddy mumbled. He watched as his wife's breathing slowed to match his daughter's. They looked peaceful as they slept. He reached over and placed a kiss on both of their heads. He crawled out of bed. He pulled the covers up to protect them from the morning chill. He pulled on a pair of pants over his boxers and grabbed a sweater.

The bedroom door closed softly behind him. Soft voices echoed down the quiet hall; light peeked up the stairs. Teddy descended the stairs and entered the open dining room. His Uncles Ron and Bill were sitting around the table talking Neville Longbottom, but the only person he saw in the room was his father, Harry.

"Dad, we find her, and we find her know, and then we put a stop to all this."

* * *

><p>"D-don't-t s…st-top…p…" Lily moaned. His hand drifted up to brace her back as his mouth moved farther down her chest.<p>

"Daddy…"

Lily pulled away from Scorpius and looked towards the door. Klare stood in the doorway. Her platinum curls covered her forehead. She wore a long, purple nightdress. She clutched a stuffed animal closely to her chest. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she cried.

"Daddy….Scorpius…." Klare whimpered through a choked sob. "Daddy…."

Scorpius pulled away from Lily quickly and crossed the room to the little girl. He swept her into his arms as she clung tightly to him. Scorpius whispered to her gently. The little girl continued to sob into his chest. Lily was unaware of herself walking towards them.

"I w-want D-Daddy…." Klare whimpered. She pulled back and looked up at Scorpius. Lily could see her red, puffy eyes. "Scorp-pius…I want-t….Dadd-dy….."

"Daddy is in a meeting with Grandpa." Scorpius stated, brushing away Klare's hair out of her face. Klare buried her face in the crook of Socrpius' neck, latching her arms abound Scorpius. He walked over to his bed and pried the little girl's hands away from his neck.

"Klare, what's wrong? You were fine during bedtime." Scorpius continued. Lily noticed that it was the first time she had seen him worried and trying to calm another being.

"T…the….sc-c-car….y….eee….. ma….n…." Klare chocked out between hiccups. She brought up her stuffed animal back up to her chest and hugged it closely to herself. Lily noticed for the first time that it was a dark green dragon with a blue ribbon tied around its neck. Klare's fingers played and laced through the ribbon, holding the dragon closer to her.

"Calm down, sweetie," Scorpius was rubbing Klare's stomach in circles, soothing her. Her hiccups slowed and her breathing began to come out at a normal rhythm.

"The scary man," Klare whispered; she looked scared as if the scary man would come into the bedroom now that she had mentioned him. Lily was instantly reminded of her little niece.

"It's all right, Klare. It was just a dream." Lily said, hoping to calm the little girl. It had the opposite effect. Klare began to cry again as she shook her head.

"No, he was outside my room. The hairy one." Klare cried out. Scorpius' shoulders tensed as Klare finished her sentence.

"Are you sure?" Scorpius asked; his voice sounded rough, as if it was hard for him to remain calm.

"He laugh and say 'Daddy won't see me again.'"

Scorpius bent down and kissed Klare's forehead. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded. Lily felt helpless as she watched. Scorpius stood up from the bed and looked at Lily. He looked furious. Lily was scared as he came closer to her. He stared her in the eyes as he gritted out his next sentence though clenched teeth.

"Stay in here. Don't open the door for anyone. Call Patches if you need help for anything."

He walked past Lily and out the room. Lily jumped as he slammed the door shut. She didn't notice she had been holding her breath until she sucked in a dry, shaky breath. Lily looked at the bed. Klare was still lying there, crying. Lily's heart ached as she walked over to the bed. The little girl reached up for Lily as she got closer to the bed. The older girl climbed into the bed and tucked the younger girl into her side. Klare wrapped her arm around Lily's middle.

"I miss Mommy." Klare whispered. Lily leaned down towards Klare, hugging the little girl closer to her.

"I bet your mommy misses you too—"

Bam.

Both of the girls jumped as the door slammed close. Lily gathered the little girl closer to her, guarding her away from the door.

"Who-o's there?" Lily asked; her voice shaking with nerves. A man walked into the room…tall…dark…and—

"Daddy!" Klare yelled. She scrambled off the bed and ran over to the man. The man reached down to catch Klare as she ran towards him, lifting her up to embrace her. Klare threw her arms around the man and exclaimed Daddy once more. Lily was shocked at who the man was. She had expected an older version of Scorpius. Blond hair and grey eyes. However, Klare was embracing someone entirely different. Someone she knew by the name of Nott.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, hey you guys, before you get your pitch forks. I would like to say that I was really busy with some personal stuff at home, but I have chapter ten half way done, and will be up within a week. Thanks to everyone who reviewed; it helped with trying to write with everything that was going on. Thanks for reading!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Harry Potter; JK Rowling does. But I do own any characters I made and the story plot.**

**Chapter 10: The **Betrayal** in the Shadows **

**Previously on ****The Devils' Knight:**

"_I miss Mommy." Klare whispered. Lily leaned down towards Klare, hugging the little girl closer to her._

"_I bet your mommy misses you too—"_

_Bam._

_Both of the girls jumped as the door slammed close. Lily gathered the little girl closer to her, guarding her away from the door. _

"_Who-o's there?" Lily asked; her voice shaking with nerves. A man walked into the room…tall…dark…and—_

"_Daddy!" Klare yelled. She scrambled off the bed and ran over to the man. The man reached down to catch Klare as she ran towards him, lifting her up to embrace her. Klare threw her arms around the man and exclaimed Daddy once more. Lily was shocked at who the man was. She had expected an older version of Scorpius. Blond hair and grey eyes. However, Klare was embracing someone entirely different. Someone she knew by the name of Nott._

* * *

><p>"Who is Klare's mother?" Lily demanded. She sat on top of his bed. Nott had taken a now happy and sleepy Klare out of the room a while ago. Scorpius had been muttering to himself as he paced up and down in front of his desk. The least of the colorful conversation between himself and his conscience was "…that God forsaken werewolf, I'll tear him limb from limb...I'll detach every single hair one his body one by one if he goes near her again…"<p>

Scorpius stopped midstride and looked a Lily who now sat on one of the sofas in front of the fireplace; he looked disgruntled to be interrupted.

"What?"

Lily took a deep breath, starring Scorpius down. "Who is Klare's mother? How is she related to you?"

"Getting a bit nosy aren't we?"

Lily continued as if Scorpius hadn't made a comment, "and who is the man that Klare says was outside of her room and was scaring her. What is going on?"

"Watch your mouth, Potter." Scorpius muttered darkly as he walked towards the door to the hallway.

Lily was taken back; this was the first time he had every referred to her last name. She knew that he knew who she was, but he had never admitted it out loud to her, and know it felt like he had some form of leverage over her by using her last name to threaten her into obedience. She shook out of the frozen trance that his use of her name had put her in and continued her train of thought.

"I want to know what is going on." Lily said as pushed off the sofa and chased after him. Suddenly, she was pinned against the door. Scorpius held her tightly by gripping her hips, pinning her tightly between the wall and himself. The room was charged with tension.

"Let's get one thing clear here. You are not a member of this household nor are you a guest, you are a prisoner. No one here cares whether you are happy or healthy. Once the Dark Lord gets all the information he needs from you, you will become a nuisance that he will have to get rid of.

You have no say in what goes on here. So watch the words that come out of your mouth, because believe me, _sweetheart_, there are a lot of people that would love to see you experience some pain.

You will stay here," Scorpius gritted out. His fist tightened around her middle. "You will do as you're told, or I will make sure you learn your lesson. I'm I understood?"

A soft, quiet sob left Lily's throat as she nodded her head yes.

"Good."

He released her hips and walked out of his bedroom, slamming his door on his way out. Lily slid to the ground; her arms wrapping around her knees. She watched the gentle rain fall against the window as she let her weeping grow wet and louder.

* * *

><p>Lily didn't see Scorpius for three days after that. She awoke the next morning to see Pippa serving breakfast. Over the time Scorpius was missing, neither Lily nor Pippa mentioned him. The House Elf was more than happy to give and provide Lily with her hearts desires, coming up with books, clothing, and nourishments that Lily hadn't thought about to ask for.<p>

The three days of quiet tension was driving Lily insane, wondering what would happen to her when Scorpius returned. She came up with a plan, it wasn't the most pleasing plan for her, but it would keep her in Scorpius' good graces, and that was the only hope she had surrounded by the people that resided in the manor.

Her fears were eased slightly on the fourth day when she woke up to notice that Scorpius' side of the bed was rumpled. The sound of the water running in the bathroom hinted at where Scorpius now was. Lily got out of bed quickly and dressed before he left the bathroom. She fixed the bed and sat on her side, watching the bathroom door. She grew anxious when the water turned off. The door swung open with steam pouring out. A dark figure appeared from out of the steaming fog. It was a sense of déjà vu for Lily. Scorpius wore only a towel that hung dangerously low.

Pushing herself off the bed, she walked over to him. She tip-toed over to him, starring at the ground, she felt like a little girl, waiting for her father to scold her some mischievous shenanigan that she and her brothers had gotten into. Lily glanced up at him under her eyelashes. His hair was drenching and clung to his forehead; water droplets fell down his skin down close to his eyes. He was watching her, his face didn't give a hint at what he was thinking, there was still a lot she had to learn about the mysterious man that she had shared a room with for nearly a month, but somehow Lily knew that he was no longer mad at her.

"I'm sorry. It isn't my right to question you." Lily reached up on her tip-toes, placing one of her hands on his naked, wet chest to steady herself. She kissed him, gently on at the dimple where his lips met his smooth skin. She shifted down on to her heels and began to pull away, when Scorpius grabbed her hip, pulling her towards him. Her body laid flush against him. Red blush drifted up Lily's neck and cheeks. She glanced up at him once again.

"I would rather to have you happy during your time in my presence, but if you ever question me again, I will take action."

"I understand." Lily replied.

"Good, now, I believe it has been a while since I have been able to see you." Scorpius said. A slow smirk grew across his face as he looked down at Lily. His hands slid down her body and grabbed her legs, lifting her up. Lily wrapped her arms around Scorpius' neck as his kisses slid down her neck. Lily became well aquatinted with how Scorpius ceiling looked that morning.

* * *

><p>"You're late."<p>

"I know, I got delayed."

Three figures stood by the edge of a clearing in the woods of the Habbiton Forest. All of them were wearing dark robes that helped them to blend into the dark habitat. The moon was barely shinning, casting only enough light for the figures to see each other clearly until they were within feet of each other. Two of them wore silver mask that had haunting faces, Death Eaters.

"What do you have for us?"

"The Order is looking for any leads on where your headquarters are."

"That's it." One of the Death Eaters laughed. He began wheezing as his laugh carried on.

"We have known that from the start." The other chuckled.

"Yes," the other man continued. "But now they are trying to look for the Potter girl. The entire Order is fixated on the goal, even the Mudbloods."

"I don't think the Dark Lord is too scared that we will be found out."

"Yeah," the Death Eater continued. "He's got another little bird telling him everything he needs to know. Malfoy always knows how to make women sing."

Both of the Death Eaters laughed again. The younger man became agitated; he glanced around the clearing, making sure that their conversation was still private.

"What do you mean?" He asked his voice on edge.

"Malfoy has a way of charming things out of women—"

"The Dark Lord promised me that she wouldn't be touched." the man yelled. He whipped his wand out of his robes and pointed it at one of the Death Eaters. The long, black wand pointed into the Death Eater's neck. Both of the men stopped laughing.

"The Dark Lord doesn't care if some little Mud-loving-blooded girl is introduced to some of the members." the Death Eater replied. He leaned towards the younger man; the wand formed around the thick skin of his neck, making the skin bludge out. "He's got to keep the werewolf happy somehow."

"Once the girl is of no use to us, it is up to the Dark Lord if she will be kept for amusement or not. Your problem is with him, not us." the other Death Eater continued; a sneer grew on his unappealing features. "Now I believe it is time for us to leave. Your _friends_ are getting close."

"Have fun." the Death Eater chuckled, backing away from the younger man's wand. A red mark was now visible on his neck. The two older men backed away into the trees, disappearing.

The younger man put his wand back into his pocket and walked in the opposite direction of them. He walked for a few minutes lost in his thoughts.

"There you are Tristan. I thought we had lost you." The younger man looked up into the relieved face of Albus Potter. Albus clasped Tristan on the back and pulled him farther out of the woods.

"Where is everyone?" Tristan gulped, looking around them.

"A few of us stayed behind to look for you, but everyone else headed back to the headquarters. Teddy thinks he found something."

* * *

><p><strong> Before any of you get to upset. This story isn't going to turn into some types of rape story or anything. Things will begin to smooth out between Lily and Scorpius very soon. So this chapter has some werid things, but stick with it; it will all be good. <strong>

****What do you think?**Thanks to JazzW, LittleMissBrownEyes, AnnabellaPrinx, TJTMaria, SnowFlakeBeautiful, Huntress3419, Bucky5, Marizactz, SpeedsOneAndOnly, ALightInTheNight, and Sunflower13 for reviewing. You guys rock. Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hi,

I have personally always been one of those people that absolutely hate seeing updates for a story and it is a message from the author so I am truly sorry for this, but I couldn't wait to tell you guys. I personally struggled with continuing to write my stories when I had published them. I was a young and impressionable teenager that really took to heart some of the private messages that I received about my writing; as a young individual, I took it very personally and did not want to continue writing.

However, over the last three weeks I have been rereading some of my things and the reviews that you guys have left over the time and I have decided that I will return to to continue my stories. **I am sorry to say that I won't have an official update for at least three weeks due to my last few weeks at school and finals. **But I couldn't wait to tell you guys that I am returning; this is the most excited I have been in months.

Please remember that as readers when you leave reviews that they can really affect a person. Some times what you write can really hurt an individual._ I just want to say thank you to those who were so supportive in your words because it is because of you that I am returning, and it is for you who I will be writing for_.

I can't wait to return to . I will slowly be going over my notes and story: Devil's Knight. **I hope to have something to you by June 13th.** And if I don't feel free to attack me with many messages.

Thank you for your support,

runningYODA


End file.
